Pack Fevah! :
by the.softest.melody13
Summary: Paul has unknown little twin siblings. The Clearwater kids have an unknown sister. Sam has an unknown sis. Jacob has an unknown brother. Jared has an unknown sis.Read the crazy awesome imprints and coolness! Most imprints my Characters!


_**Okay right now I have Pack fever. Here is the idea for this story: **_

_**Paul has unknown little twin siblings. The Clearwater kids have an unknown sister. Sam has an unknown sis. Jacob has an unknown brother. Jared has an unknown sis.**_

_**Here we go!**_

_**Jacob x Leah's and Seth's lil sis**_

_**Seth x Paul's lil sis**_

_**Leah x Jacob's lil brother**_

_**Paul x Sam's lil sis**_

_**Jared x Kim **_

_**Collin x Rebecca**_

_**Sam x Emily **_

_**Paul's lil brother x Jared's lil sis**_

_**Quil x Clair**_

_**Brady x Rachel **_

Leah's POV

Holy crap, it's like he's doing it just to make me cry my eyes out, I thought to myself while I was sitting in Emily's kitchen with the rest of the Pack,

Being forced to watch as Sam and Emily kissed for a public show. I was about ready to storm away when Seth, my sweetheart little brother, squeezed my knee under the tale.

Sighing I decided to stay, for Seth.

The guys were eating, well more like inhaling the food when someone knocked on the door.

We stopped eating and listened as Emily answered the door.

'Hello, how can I help you kids?' Emily asked in a soft warm voice.

The voice that answered was anything but warm.

'We need to see your Pack of puppies'

We all froze where we were. Sam looked angry as he got up along with the rest of us behind him.

I couldn't see any of the 'kids' had answered the door to over all the guys so I didn't know who spoke but it sounded like a male,

The one who had snapped at Emily.

'Did you not get the message or something?' he snapped, sounding pissed of.

"What message are you talking about punk?" Sam growled out, still mad at the kid for yelling at his o, so precious Emily.

'The one that you should come greet us!' the same guy bit out.

Before Sam could answer a female voice that sounded raspy, sexy and sweet all at the same time.

'Dick face, I told you that they didn't get it! I mean, look at their faces! They look as clueless as you usually are.'

There was a strained silence before a calm, low, melodic female voice said to us, I think, ' Why don't we go to the backyard.'

It wasn't a question, it was an order. Sam, Paul and Jacob growled at the owner of the voice.

I finally got the idea to move the guys to see who these people were, I know, smart me, right?

'Move out of the way' I growled at my Pack and they made like the Red Sea and parted.

Before me was a group of six teens that looked like they had just come off of a runway. There were four girls, all looking different in hair and skin color along with Clothing and eyes.

One looked so hauntingly like me about two or so years ago when I was 19 that I would have taken her for my little sister if I didn't know better.

'Who are you _**kids**_**,' **I sneered at them, putting a lot of weight on the word 'kids'.

'We,' the male voice that I hadn't heard yet say with pride in his voice, ' are the better Pack.'

My eyes snapped over to meet his and my world stopped. The only thing that mattered was him and nothing else;

Not Sam, or Seth, the Pack, nothing.

Just him.

His face looked like he had just found all the riches in the world.

_Holy crap! I JUST IMPRINTED!_

But the question is did he just imprint back on me?

_HOLY FUCK!_

Willow's POV

The look on Nick's, our Alpha, face told us that he had just imprinted on the only girl in the other Pack, if I remember right, and I always do, she is Elena's big sis.

They look as different as night and day, Winter, Sam's sister, looks more like Nick's imprint then Elena did.

Sighing, I let out a loud, noise cough but still Nick kept looking at Leah.

Getting irritated I slapped the back of his head before smiling at finally found brother's, and sister.

'Hello everyone. I am Willow.'

'This is Nick,' I pointed to Nick, Jacob's little brother.

'This is Miranda,' I pointed to Sam's sister.

'Elena,' I pointed to Leah and Seth's little sister.

'Alex and Ellysetta,' I pointed to Paul's twin little brother and sister.

'And we came hear to speak to you Pack members and your…Elders,' I gave them a creep smile as I looked directly into Jared, my big brother's, eyes and said to him, 'Tell mother Willow said we are back. That is all.'

And with that we promptly left but not before my eyes saw the looks that Seth, Jacob, Paul and Leah were giving Ellysetta, Elena, Miranda and Nick.

Looks like our Pack is about to have some things to talk about when we get to our 'house'.

Thanks for reading!

Review or I'll eat your happiness!

JK I know you already don't have any happy left cause this is the end of the chapter!

Review!


End file.
